The present invention relates to electrical switchboards and particularly to improved means for hinge mounting and latching cubicle doors of a switchboard vertical section.
Traditionally, the doors of a switchboard vertical section affording separate access to the individual compartments or cubicles thereof have been separately, side mounted by conventional hinges consisting of complimenting hinge plates secured to each door and the switchboard frame and joined by a hinge pin. In the case of large cubicles, three and perhaps four separate hinges are required to mount the relatively heavy cubicle door. Alternatively, a continuous side hinge may be used.
In addition, latches are required to releasably secure the doors in their closed positions. Consequently, considerable numbers of hardware pieces must be assembled simply to adapt the cubicle doors to a switchboard vertical section.
For certain switchboard designs, small instrument compartments are provided at locations between vertically adjacent cubicles. These compartments contain, for example, ammeters for indicating the magnitudes of the current flowing through the electrical equipment installed in the various cubicles, indicator lights for indicating the status of the switchboard electrical equipment and their connected cloads, etc. These instrument compartments call for additional mounting provisions and thus further assembly procedures.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide improved means for adapting cubicle doors to a vertical electrical switchboard section.
A further object is to provide improved means of the above-character for hinge mounting plural doors to a switchboard frame for individual movement between open and closed positions with respect to the various cubicles of a switchboard vertical section.
Another object is to provide improved means of the above-character for individually releasably latching the cubicle doors in their closed positions.
Yet another object is to provide the improved cubicle door hinge mounting and latching means of the above character which are further adapted to mount partitioning members defining instrument compartments at locations intermediate vertically adjacent cubicle doors.
Still another object is to provide an improved cubicle door hinge and latch arrangement of the above character which is efficient in construction and convenient to assemble to and disassemble from a switchboard vertical section.
Other objects will in part be obvious and in part appear hereinafter.